While autonomous vehicles continue to become more prevalent, they have yet to become commonplace. Many people have not experienced travel in autonomous vehicles and do not trust or understand how to interact with autonomous vehicles, especially in the absence of human direction to which people are accustomed. Unlike human drivers, autonomous vehicles may not give many of the visual or auditory cues that passengers are accustomed to being provided with while traveling in vehicles driven by human drivers. For example, a human driver can tell their passengers when their seatbelts are not fastened. Additionally, human drivers can tell their passengers when they have arrived at their destination and the passengers are to exit the vehicle. The lack of trust that many human passengers have for autonomous vehicles results in reluctance by many humans to adopt autonomous vehicle transportation.
Furthermore, to the extent vehicles include speakers for communicating with drivers and/or passengers of a vehicle, such speakers are omnidirectional. That is, existing techniques for communicating with drivers and/or passengers of a vehicle are directed to the omnidirectional projection of notifications out of all speakers in a vehicle and/or a dedicated lo-fi speaker in a dashboard of the vehicle. For some vehicles, especially those having bidirectional carriage seating configurations, omnidirectional notifications are too ambiguous and can lead to confusion for multiple passengers.